Choices
by kitsune akai
Summary: fluff...1x2, a little relena bashing - nothing horrible...songfic to a sweet mr. big song...did i mention fluff...?


Choices   
By kitsune akai  
  
(a songfic to "To Be With You" by Mr. Big)  
  
::actions::  
  
^.~  
  
  
  
::Enter Heero, looking confused and a bit annoyed. In his left hand, two handwritten notes are clutched. His right is twitching over the area where his gun would be::  
  
::He pauses half way across the stage, glaring at Relena and Duo equally. Duo motions for him to sit in the chair they've put out for him. He continues to glare and remains standing::  
  
::Neither Duo, nor Relena say anything and both look as if they've been arguing. A discreet cough from our perfect soldier ends the kat-fight that was about to start and they both blush::  
  
::Off in distance, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are talking amusedly amongst themselves. Wufei pulls out a guitar from the case beside him and starts to tune it. Quatre quietly hums some major scales to himself and Trowa laughs as he fingers notes on his bass::  
  
::Relena inches closer to Heero, but is shot down by his Death Glare. She withers back and cowers behind Duo::  
  
::All sound stops when Duo taps out five separate beats with the heel of his shoe against the wooden floor. After the fifth tone, Wufei starts playing by sliding from one note to the next - giving the perfect cue::  
  
Duo: Hold on little girl. Show me what he's done to you…  
  
::Duo reaches behind him and drags Relena out from hiding. He has the most sincere and caring look on his face, considering the person he's singing to::  
  
D: Stand up little girl. A broken heart can't be that bad…  
  
::He lifts her chin and pats his chest lightly, right above his heart::  
  
D: When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you…  
  
::He caringly wipes a tear from her cheek. She stares off in the distance, a little confused. He let's go of his grip on her arm, takes a couple steps toward Heero and turns all his attention off of her and onto him::  
  
D: So come on, baby. Come on over…  
  
::He motions with his hands for Heero to come over to him. Heero grunts and shifts his weight around::  
  
D: Let me be the one to show you…  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei: I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside, I hope you feel it too…   
  
D: [echoes] Feel it too…  
  
T,Q,W: Waited on a line of greens and blues…  
  
D: [echoes] Waited on a line…  
  
T,Q,W,D: Just to be the next to be with you…  
  
::Heero glances beyond the braided boy and blonde girl and nods slightly as he answers his own question. Quatre smiles and waves back at him before being politely stopped by Trowa::  
  
::Relena scoffs at the "progress" Duo made and jumps in front of him. She gets a few steps away from the stoic one and smiles sweetly::  
  
Relena: Build up your confidence, so you can be on top for once…  
  
::Heero's brow creases with confusion and Duo snickers behind her::  
  
R: Wake up, who cares about little boys that talk too much…  
  
::She motions behind her at the braided boy who is busy glaring at her. She fails to notice his look::  
  
R: I've seen it all go down. Your game of love was all rained out…  
  
::Duo starts swearing under his breath, but she won't look back at him or even give a clue as to if she's really paying any attention to him at all. Instead, she latches onto Heero's arm and turns big, blue, chibi eyes up at him::  
  
R: So come on, baby. Come on over. Let me be the one to show you…  
  
T, Q, W: I'm the one who wants to be with you…  
  
R: [echoes] I'm the one, yeah…  
  
T,Q,W: Deep inside, I hope you feel it too...  
  
R: [echoes] Feel it too…  
  
T,Q,W: Waited on a line of greens and blues…  
  
R: [echoes] Waited on a line…  
  
T,Q,W,R: Just to be the next to be with you…  
  
::Duo breaks her hold on the Wing pilot and slowly backs away, dragging her, by her wrists, with him. He pauses, looks over his shoulder, sighs and looks both melancholy and honest::  
  
D: Why be alone, when we can be together, baby. You can make my life worthwhile. I can make you start to smile…  
  
::He proceeds to drag Relena, who is now kicking and speaking very bad words in very loud tones, across the stage before he lets go of her and slaps her::  
  
::Wufei is watching while he takes his eight measure solo, and Duo's last action causes him to smirk::  
  
::Duo leisurely strolls back to his previous stance, clapping his hands together. Relena is still in the same place, looking astonished and finally looking extremely peeved::   
  
::Heero is dumbstruck. He shifts again, this time a little uncomfortably - caused by Duo's last words and his actions toward his problem::  
  
::Relena starts to stalk over to Duo, red in the face and quite mad by this point::  
  
R: When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you…  
  
::She pushes Duo out of the way and marches right up to Heero::  
  
R: So come on, baby. Come on over…  
  
::She goes up on tiptoe to reach his ear::  
  
R: Let me be the one to show you…  
  
::She leans back to get a glimpse of his face. A slight blush rests on his cheeks and a disgusted look spins in his eyes::  
  
::Trowa and Wufei exchange glances, while Quatre flips through the pages of their script. After a moment he shrugs and flings it in the air. Three light bulbs go off when they see Duo picking himself up and Wufei makes a key-change::  
  
T,Q,W: I'm the one who wants to be with you…  
  
::Duo casually walks up behind Heero, who is helplessly trying to pry off the blonde leech::  
  
D: [echoes] I'm the one…  
  
T,Q,W: Deep inside I hope you feel it too…  
  
D: [echoes] Feel it too…  
  
T,Q,W: Waited on a line of greens and blues…  
  
D: [echoes] Waited on a line…   
  
::Gently he places his hand on Heero's shoulder, who stops his squirming and becomes still::  
  
T,Q,W,D: Just to be the next to be with you…  
  
::Duo offers a soft smile for the stony pilot, pats his shoulder a couple times and turns to go. Heero blinks and stares after the slowly retreating form of his comrade::  
  
T,Q,W: I'm the one who wants to be with you…  
  
R: [echoes] I'm the one…  
  
::Relena grabs onto Heero arm again, trying earnestly to convince him that she is right for him. He keeps staring at Duo as he continues across the empty stage::  
  
T,Q,W: Deep inside I hope you feel it too…  
  
R: Deep inside…you feel it too…  
  
::Hungrily she tugs at his arm and tries to drag Heero in the opposite direction::  
  
T,Q,W: Waited on a line of greens and blues…  
  
  
R: Waited on that line…  
  
::He lets himself be lead by the blonde beast, but he never once takes his cobalt eyes off the disappearing form of the Deathscythe pilot::  
  
T,Q,W,R: Just to be the next to be with you…  
  
::Duo turns back before disappearing from view completely, offered another sincere smile and a kind wave and turned his back to the pilot and the blonde. Heero halted his movement, causing Relena to fly forward from the awkward feel of it. He ripped his arm from her clutches, ran across the vast ocean of hardwood and grabbed the braided boy by the shoulders. He spun him around, face to face, and smiled::  
  
Heero: Just to be the next to be with you.  
  
::Duo melted into a pile of smiling goo and collapsed against Heero's chest. Relena stared, wide eyed at the two and fell to her knees, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Trowa and Wufei play their last chord and Quatre hits the high note lovingly. They pack up and leave, hitting the lights on their way out. All lights shut off except a pale green spotlight on a blonde form wracked with sobs and a soft blue one on a loving couple who share another kiss before moving on to better things::  
  
  
~owari  
  



End file.
